Two Minds, One Person
Story Stinkfly is flying in the air after a male Lepidopterran. ' Lepidopterran: You best give up. Stinkfly: Stinkfly never gives up. '''The Lepidopterran flies left and towards the roads, just above the ground but dodging through all the rush hour traffic in London. Stinkfly follows behind. The Lepidopterran moves left and right sharply round buildings but Stinkfly is following closely on his tail. The Lepidopterran hides and smashes Stinkfly into a building and Stinkfly falls to the floor with a lot of rubble hitting his head. The Lepidopterran leaves the street. We are now inside London Plumber HQ. Magister Trill, April, Jack and Kai are around Jon, Human form. Jon is on a table. He wakes up. ' Jon: Whoa. That was strange. April: At last, you’re awake. '''Jon looks blankly at April. Jon: You have a boyfriend? April: No, why? Jon: Seriously, how don’t you. Jack: You okay? Jon: Yeah I’m good. Jon waves his hands in front of his face to show the others he is okay. Jon notices the Ultimatrix on his left wrist. Jon: Nice watch. Where did I get it? Kai: It’s called the Ultimatrix, how’d you forget. Jon: Ulti-what now. You got a boyfriend. Kai: Yeah. Jon: See, she is doing it right. Kai: You’re my boyfriend. Jon: I’m doing it right…..I don’t remember asking you. Jack: What? Jon: Actually, I don’t remember anything. Magister Trill: Jon, you okay? You’re acting strange. Jon: Who’s Jon? Everyone looks shocked. The scene moves to a whiteboard. There are some pictures of Jon’s brain on their, after the scan. Jon is not in the room but April, Jack, Kai and Magister Trill are. April: So what happened? Magister Trill: Seems he lost all his memory somehow. Jack: Wonder what he was doing? April gets a text on her phone. She takes her phone out and reads the text. April: It’s from Stacie. Kai: And? April: “Have you seen the video of Stinkfly getting smashed into a building and then some rubble landing on him? Xx” Jack: Didn’t need you to say xx. Magister Trill: Could be the rubble hitting his head caused the memory loss. April: But he hasn’t got memory loss. His mind has been, I don’t know, reset. Kai: There must be a way of getting it back. Magister Trill: Only time will tell. Jon walks into the room but trips on an object on the floor. He hits his head on the table. After a few seconds, he comes around. Kai: Jon, you okay? Jon: Yeah Kai, just wondering how I got here. April: You know Kai now? Jon: Yes, she is my girlfriend April. Magister Trill: Tell me what the last thing you remember was. Jon: I was Stinkfly, going after another Lepidopterran and he smashed me into a building. Next thing I know, I am here. Jack: That’s strange. Magister Trill: Some of the trainee Plumbers found you in Human form and brought you here. I called Jack, April and Kai here. Jon: Thanks. A spanner comes flying towards Jon’s head and it hits him. Jon falls to the floor. Soon afterwards Jon wakes up, having no memory again. Jon: What did I head butt? April: You didn’t, a spanner hit you. Jon: What? I tripped on something on the floor. Magister Trill: He has lost his memory again. Jon: Again? Jack: Maybe if we hit him on the head again he will regain his memory? Azmuth teleports in, on to Magister Trill’s shoulder. Azmuth: Jack that is a stupid idea. Jon: Cool a talking frog. April: And you’re not scared of the alien wolf. Jon: It’s a Halloween mask. Jon pulls Magister Trill’s fur and realises it isn’t a mask and then runs away, screaming. Azmuth: Great work Mrs. Marron. April: Sorry. Kai: So why are you here? Azmuth: To find out why the Ultimatrix is sending out these signals to me. Azmuth shows everyone some pictures of strange signals the Ultimatrix has been sending to him. Jack: That makes a bit of sense. That could be why Jon is having memory problems. Azmuth: Memory problems? Magister Trill: Jon remembered being Stinkfly chasing another Lepidopterran and then he got smashed into a building. April: But he can’t remember being here at all. Kai: But when he woke up here, after getting smashed into a building, he didn’t know anyone. Not even himself. Azmuth: Right. The Ultimatrix could be the cause of this. Magister Trill: May I ask how? Azmuth: The Ultimatrix has a chip in it which protects the user at all costs, even if it is minor. The Ultimatrix is protecting Jon’s mind. April: By making him forget us? Azmuth: Problematic I know. Kai: Problematic?! Jon is the hero of London, England and the United Kingdom. Jack: And her majesty the Queen, lest we forget. A Plumber enters. Plumber: Magister, two things. One, the Lepidopterran is attacking Chinatown. April: Jack, let’s go. April and Jack leave. Magister Trill: And two? Plumber: Two, Jon has….disappeared. Kai: What do you mean disappeared?! A green flash happens and Jon is revealed. The Plumber leaves shocked. Jon: This watch is so cool. I transformed into a ghost. I mean it felt like I was dead, but I wasn’t. Kai: You were Ghostfreak. Jon: Cool name. Jon slips and hits his head. The Ultimatrix sparks and Jon has regained his memories. Jon: Hey Azmuth. Why are you here? Have I damaged the Ultimatrix again? Kai: This is what we were talking about. Jon: Talking about? Azmuth: The Ultimatrix has caused you to have complete memory loss after the Lepidopterran chase. Jon: Oh. So I have been here all the time? Cause I keep blacking out and I start dreaming I don’t know what the Ultimatrix is and that Magister Trill was meant to be wearing a mask, but wasn’t. Magister Trill: That happened. Jon: Oh. Sorry. Azmuth: Where you trying to use the Ultimatrix in your dream? Jon: I felt it strange I didn’t know how to use it so I thought I should hit the Ultimatrix and get Lodestar, but got Ghostfreak. Which you said. Jon + Kai: You were Ghostfreak. Jon: This is weird. Kai: You’re telling me. Azmuth: I need to check the Ultimatrix to see what the problem is. Magister Trill: I thought you said it was the chip. Kai: I think he lied. Jon: That fail safe chip which doesn’t work so the dual processor chip does all the work and you hope the chip which doesn’t work will be taken by the enemy. Azmuth: I need to give you more credit. How did you know? Jon: Grey Matter. The Plumber re-enters but doesn’t look where he is going and knocks Jon into the wall and Jon has gone back to his dream state mind. Jon: I like the name Ghostfreak. Kai: Isn’t there a way to stop him from going from real life state to dream state? Azmuth: I need to analyse the Ultimatrix properly. Jon: The watch? Magister Trill: How? Jon is difficult to control. Azmuth: He’s just a Human. Magister Trill: You haven’t noticed Jon has gone again. Azmuth and Kai look around and see Jon isn’t there anymore. Kai: He is getting so annoying. Kai gets a phone call from April. She picks up the phone. Kai: Hey, how’s it going? April (Phone): Not great, he keeps flying. Kai: Oh. April (Phone): How’s Jon? Kai: Just disappeared again. April (Phone): Oh. That isn’t………Jon? Kai: Yeah he’s gone. April (Phone): He’s here now. The scene cuts to April, on the phone to Kai, Jack and Big Chill. Jack: Jon? Big Chill: You calling me Jon? Jack: That is you’re name. Big Chill: I’ll calling this guy Chill’n’Freeze. April gets off the phone after contacting Kai. April: Right, they are on their way. Jack: Did they say anything? April punches Big Chill on the head and Big Chill regains his memory. Big Chill: Did I really call this guy Chill’n’Freeze? April: Yep. Big Chill: That is a pain. Jack: Why did you hit him? April: Azmuth told me Jon said him with no memory felt like a dream. Big Chill: Yeah. I wanted to come here, and I controlled my dream self towards you guys. The Lepidopterran picks up Big Chill and flies up till they are high in the sky. Big Chill fazes out of the Lepidopteran’s grip. Big Chill: Stop trying to hurt me. Lepidopterran: Stop trying to attack me then! Big Chill: You were attacking Chinatown. As far as I understand. Lepidopterran: And chasing me through this town? Big Chill: You were reported dangerous. I just wanted to talk. Lepidopterran: Sure. Big Chill: If I didn’t, then why aren’t I attacking you now? Azmuth, Kai and Magister Trill enter and stand next to April and Jack on the ground. Azmuth: Where is he? April points up to where Big Chill is. Azmuth: Which state is he in? Jack: Normal state. He talked about wanting to help us while in his dream state and then came here. Azmuth: He has great control of the dream state Humans get. Big Chill plummets to the ground. The Ultimatrix times out and Big Chill reverts into Jon. Jon has gone back to the dream state. Azmuth: Now’s my chance. Azmuth goes over to Jon, but Jon gets up. Magister Trill and Jack pin Jon against the wall making sure they don’t hit his head. Jon: What you guys doing? You seemed to be on my side! Azmuth jumps up and climbs onto the Ultimatrix and pulls out a chip and puts in a green chip. Jack and Magister Trill let go and the Ultimatrix engulfs Jon in a green light. The Lepidopterran flies down and picks up April, Azmuth and Kai, and takes them up into the air. Jack: April, Kai! Magister Trill: Forget about Azmuth. Azmuth, Kai and April are high in the air with the Lepidopterran. Lepidopterran: You three mean a lot to Jon. Wonder what will happen when you three plummet to the ground? The Lepidopterran throws Kai, April and Azmuth in separate directions. April closes her eyes while falling. Suddenly she gets grabbed placed onto a building fast. Kai is falling and suddenly she is on the same roof as April. In a second, Azmuth is on April’s shoulder. Lepidopterran: WHAT?! The Lepidopterran gets kicked towards a building but he regains flight and goes to the roof which April, Kai and Azmuth are one. Fasttrack runs and stands in front of Kai, April and Azmuth. Fasttrack: I’d stay back if I were you. April: Jon! Fasttrack: The one and only. Lepidopterran: I hoped hitting your Ultimatrix would cause your memory to go for a lot longer. Kai: You knew? Fasttrack: How? Lepidopterran: A bit of research. Fasttrack: So you planned for me to chase you. Lepidopterran: Correct. Fasttrack: Want a race then? I mean I understand people wanting to get away from you, you reek! The Lepidopterran gets angry and goes for Fasttrack. Fasttrack runs down the windows of the building with the Lepidopterran on Fasttrack’s tail. Fasttrack zigzags around London till he gets to Hyde Park. Fasttrack: Nice and empty. The Lepidopterran enters. Lepidopterran: You’re so annoying. Fasttrack: I get that a lot, bug breath. The Lepidopterran flies towards Fasttrack pointing his tail at him. Fasttrack hits the Ultimatrix symbol and transforms into Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl uses his whips to hit the Lepidopterran and the Lepidopterran flies into the air, unconscious. Astrodactyl flies back to Jack and Magister Trill carrying the Lepidopterran, and drops him. Astrodactyl: There you go. Astrodactyl then flies up to April, Kai and Azmuth and brings them back down to the floor. Astrodactyl: Thanks for fixing the Ultimatrix Azmuth. Azmuth: You do need to be ready. Azmuth teleports away. Magister Trill takes the Lepidopterran away. April: Thought you were going to have no memory forever. Astrodactyl: Who’s this guy? Kai: Oh no. Kai looks worried. Astrodactyl hits the Ultimatrix and turns into Jon. Jon, April and Jack laugh. Kai looks annoyed. Characters Jon Marron April Marron Jack Kai Green Magister Trill Azmuth Plumber Villains Lepidopterran (Arrested) Aliens Used Stinkfly Fasttrack Astrodactyl Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures Category:Episodes